Time travel gone wrong
by Cherry2013
Summary: next generation travels back in time
1. Chapter 1

Lily stood in the hallway of Grimmuald place. next to her were her cousins Rose and Hugo, Brother Al and James and God-brother Teddy. She was 13 years old and about to start her third year at Hogwarts.

Just as she was about to ask where they were Rose erupted in anger yelling profanities and threats at James, considering it was his fault. That's when he yelled back telling her off for dating Scorpius malfoy in the first place. I tried to ignore them, wondering if, and when, the occupants of the house would come out. The house looked different then it did now. Now there was a picture of every Order Member that died in the Hallway, from the first or second Order.

Continuing their argument, yelling louder if possible, Rose and James awoke Mrs. Black's portrait and the occupants of the Kitchen came out. This did not stop the argument of course. I saw my parents, Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron, Uncle George and Fred, latter she had never met, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, her grandparents and a women who must be Teddy's mother; Tonks. Then came Uncle Bill, Mad-eye Moody she guessed, and Kingsley Shacklebolt.

They looked scared at the sound of the argument. Teddy had been trying to break it up but got nowhere, and like me Al was taking in his surroundings. He was still looking and when he saw Sirius his eyes went wide and I knew he understood whatever had happened.

"Stop!" Al yelled and Rose and James shut up at once " Hugo get a hold of James and make sure he cant reach his wand, Lily do the same with Rose. You guys might not of noticed but you have an audience, people we all know and we all know what happened to. So Shut it! James its not your decision who she dates and Rose, he is trying to be protective in his own sick stupid James way." He finished and took a breath. I took hold of Rose and her wand, giving James a death glare which must of scared him cause he didn't say another word for 10 minutes straight. Al motioned for Teddy to fix our problem considering he was 23 years old, which basically meant mature and of age.

Before Teddy could speak though the Order members had whispered something to Kingsley who left at once, and Sirius Black stepped forward, just about to speak when everything must have clicked in Rose's head now. She jolted from my reach to yell at James again.

"Do you know where we are! About 25 years in the past! the past! Where Voldemort is alive and killing! The ministry doesn't believe doesn't a word the order says and people we know to be dead are alive! You could ruin space and time and the whole wizarding world as we know it today!" Rose said.

"Wait a minute Rose!" he yelled knowing she would retaliate " We will get Dad here, he can obliviate them and all is well, well except for me hexing Scorpius, but I'll do that when school starts again!" James said.

Rose looked like she was gonna lose it again, so Al put the tounge sticking Jinx on them both the exact minute Kingsley rejoined us with McGonagall, Dumbledore and Snape. Snape stared wide eyed at the spell then quickly regained composure.

Sirius started to talk again. "Who are you? and how did you get into this house?"

Teddy answered, which was probably the best thing. "Well I'm Teddy Lupin, and Rose don't interrupt you have already told enough to obliviate them, and well we are from the future and my godfather inherited this house from his godfather."

Remus was wide eyed at the thought of Teddy being his child. Sirius confused and Dumbledore smiled and led us to the kitchen.

Mum and Dad where there with Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione. Everyone sat down and Dumbledore spoke. "I want you to state who you are, and who your parents are and then one of you can explain how you got here." he motioned for us to start. Teddy started.

"Well as I said I'm Teddy Remus Lupin and my parents are Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks." He looked nervous and changed his hair to match his mothers Bubble gum pink hair. there was defiantly a few gasped and then we continued.

"I'm James Sirius Potter and well Harry Potter is my dad and My mum now is probably still known as Ginny Weasley." A couple more gasps and looks of outrage and Blushes from the mentioned parties.

"Well I'm Albus Severous Potter and I'm his brother unfortunately." Al said.

" My name is Lily Luna Potter and I'm their sister" I said. Mum and dad blushed more and more looking very uncomfortable.

"Well I'm Rose Lavender Weasley and my parents are Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley." Shock on the mentioned parties faces while everyone else looked relieved and unphased that it would happen.

"I'm Hugo Viktor Weasley, her brother." he said and ron yelled in outrage

"How the Bloody hell does our child have the middle name Viktor!" he spat the last word.

"Ron!" Hermione screeched.

"No Hermione its ok, I know the whole story. Too bad you don't know the story about Lavender or this would make sense as a retaliation, but Ron its your fault because of Rose's middle name, you see your innocent flower name is actually the name of your only Ex-girlfriend; Lavender Brown, which you dating her really upset Hermione supposedly." Teddy said. Then added, " And then Hermione retaliated my naming Hugo, Hugo Viktor." he finished with a laugh. Now I knew what mum and Dad always found so funny.

"I have a question" said Sirius. Teddy motioned him to go on "James, prove to me you are who you say you are, cause we haven't figured that out yet have we?" He didn't sound like he believed us at all.

"Okay" James said. He glanced at Teddy and Teddy nodded before james pulled out what looked like an old bit of parchment and gave it to Sirius and Lupin. "You should know how to work it. Me and Teddy can too, and so can my cousins Fred and Louis, partners in crime. McGonagall hates us I think, I mean she is the only one who can catch us mid prank. Everyone else listens to Louis' kiss-ups and lets us go with a warning. She drags us to her office. I know all the Headmasters by name now, we are friends." he laughed when he finished. James had brought up a lot of questions, but Sirius tapped the map and said the words 'I solemnly swear I am up to no good' and the Muaraders map presented itself. Him and Lupin looked shocked and relieved at the same time. That's when James' family mirror started to yell

"James Sirius Potter! you better answer me and explain were you are and why there is a broken timturner on your dads office floor!" Mum's voice screamed.


	2. What can we tell them?

Teddy stood there and listened to Ginny's voice course through the house.

"Where are you? Yes that's where I will start, you obviously went back in time and I need to know you are safe." She sounded worried, not mad, which was good for now. As long as James didn't let slip way too much which he is bound to do.

"Relax mum, I'm at Grimmuald Place," Ginny let out a sigh of relief. James was dead when she found out what year it was. "In 1995, it really is great! All the dead people you have pictures of at home are here in person! I get to meet one of my namesakes! For once!" James looked truly overjoyed at the thought, that was before Ginny exploded though.

"YOU ARE WHERE! WITH WHO! JAMES SIRIUS POTTER YOU ARE SO GROUNDED WHEN YOU GET HOME! NO BROOM! NO MAP! YES THAT'S RIGHT NO BROOM OR MAP AND I WILL MAKE SURE YOUR UNCLE GEORGE STOPS GIVING YOU PRODUCTS FOR THE WHOLE NEXT SCHOOL YEAR!" James looked absolutely bewildered. She was really punishing him this time. Harry never let her take the map away but part of Teddy even thought this time he would allow it. He looked at the occupants of the room. All stunned, except Dumbledore who looked indifferent to the situation, and Fred and George who were backing away slowly. Then there was Ginny who looked amazed at her future self.

"But Mum! How do you even know it's my fault! It could be Lily's! Or Al! Or Rose or Hugo! Hell it could be Teddy's fault!"

"Okay good point, Number one Lily wouldn't do that, number two Al isn't that stupid and neither is Lily. Rose is defiantly your Aunt Hermione's daughter and believe me she would never use a time-turner except for in extreme circumstances-" James cut her off.

"Oh yea real extreme! Going to a billion classes that she can't handle and saving a mass murdering lunatic who real is an evil pranking genius!"

"Yes she didn't do it for fun is my point! She did it for Sirius! And she did it to prove herself, which I never figured out why she had to do that. Back to the point she had a good reas-"

"So did I! Am I the only who that sees that Scorpius Malfoy is very bad for Rose!"

"Yes you are! And don't look surprised! I know your father knows and your Aunt Hermione knows! Hell your Grandparents know not the point!"

"What about Uncle Ron?" Great James had the evil grin spreading across his face, just great. Ginny was about to say something, but I had heard enough and took the mirror.

"Ginny I'll have you know it was James. Also please tell Hermione and Harry what is going on and I will handle things here, we just need to gain their trust…" I trailed off. I didn't know how to gain the rests trust. Sirius and Lupin trusted us, but the rest? I don't know how to do that without telling them everything that happened in the war.

"Oh what the hell, tell them anything you need to. About the war, who dies, and the personal stuff Harry showed you in the pensive about Snape and Dumbledore. As for Sirius and Remus…"

"Got that covered. The map doesn't lie remember."

"Well I wasn't there but from what Im told that's correct. Okay Teddy ill tell them, just maybe use a silencing charm on James? Or even that Spell of Snapes? I quite like that one." Ginny said her goodbyes and disappeared from the mirror.

"Explain yourself!" Snape couldn't hold in his urge to ask about the spell and the name.

"Well….." Teddy didn't know how to tell him that he was in love with Lily in front of everyone. Maybe in private….

"Spit it out! Right now in here!" Great a mind reader!

"Fine I would announce it privately considering the people who are sitting in this very room right now, okay here it goes. You loved Lily Evans your whole life," Snape's face was pale as could be, " The only reason you ever became a soy for the order is because you over-heard the prophecy and you had to tell Voldemort, and he wanted to hunt her down. So you went to Dumbledore. He was able to cast the Fidelious charm and I think everyone else know's what happens after that."

I finished and looked at my feet. I didn't want to say it like that, It was sensitive material.

"How did you know that?" Snape's voice was a whisper, he was chocking to get the words out.

"Harry told me. He said that if I ever wanted to truly understand the war that I had to understand that you were always on our side. You see some people still don't believe you were really on our side. But Harry is persistent to get them to believe it. Had a row with McGonagall to get your portrait hung in the Headmaster's office."

"Yea we all know how much dad respects him blah blah blah. I still agree with Uncle Ron and Uncle George. He is a git" James said matter-of-factly.

"Well at least he has a brain unlike you." Albus said casually from the corner.

"Really? I'm the brightest in my year! I just don't spend all my time with you and Rose in the Library."

James opened his mouth to retaliate, but lily spoke up.

"Really? James just shut it already. Al is book smart your action smart. Now if you hadn't noticed we are very far back in time where there was more to worry about then stupid school work!" Lily finished muttering idiots under her breath.

"When was I headmaster? Why would anyone think I wasn't on this side?"

I was going to speak up when James decided to talk again.

"Well killing Dumbledore and leaving that night with a bunch of Death eaters didn't get you much respect and neither did cursing off Uncle George's ear or…."

He never finished the sentence. The unusually quiet Rose put a silencing charm on him nonverbally.

"Maybe that will teach you to shut up! Can't you slowly go into these things! A lot of things happen in the next two years and it's a lot to handle!" James again had the urge to speak but, hadn't learned nonverbal spells yet and no one was that big of a fan of his anymore.

"Do you believe us now? I have personally seen it all through Harry's memories; there are stories behind their names. There is a lot of things we could still tell you, but when Hermione figures out to get us out of here we are going to have to obliviate you guys." I said.

"Personally I want to know why did Sniveilus kill Dumbledore if he is on our side." Sirius asked. Glaring at Snape the way he was wasn't good.

"It's a long story and it all starts with the story of Voldemort or as he was known back then, Tom Riddle's life. Then you need to know the tale of the three brothers and understand that those objects are real. Then we can explain everything else form there…." Teddy saw the sparkle leave Dumbledore's eye at the thought of the Deathly Hallows. Now to explain what happens this year. Great.

A/N Okay so I just wanted to see everyone's reactions about the future. I never did like the stories were they told the past nothing. I want them to be told everything and then to all be obliviated with a new sense of closeness you could say. I will try to update sooner next time but I just finished band camp and school is starting so no guarantees. Please read and review! Thank you to those who favorite this story! Check out my other stories and reviews a greatly appreciated. I need ideas!


	3. The Question Circle

Okay I know its been forever but I have time and I plan on posting at least one chapter today maybe a second on Thursday and another on Friday. Thanks to all my readers who favorite this story and to the ones who reviewed! Please more reviews! I need ideas!

James wanted to say something to make Teddy stop. They should know little things like who they marry and how it happens. Those things aren't dark or scary and right now the only ones with the ability to talk were Snape, Dumbledore, Sirius and Lupin. He was going to intervene. Using a non-verbal spell to take off the silencing jinx he spoke up.

"Teddy, stop."

All eyes were on him now. He thought fast.

"This is too much, lets tell them about our future lives! Who they marry, about our cousins, our family today, hell even how certain people got together in the first place!" I said really fast. Teddy looked at me and seemed to comprehend what I was trying to discretly say: This is too much for them.

"Yea we should do that." Al seconded and the rest nodded their agreement.

"Okay so lets start at the the end of the table ask a question and we will do our best to answer and if you don't have a light easy topic question or none at all then just pass." I said.

I pointed at Sirius to start.

"Well, do I marry anyone?" he said with a smirk on his face just picturing what the future would look like. As I Teddy was about to tell him we would save it for later probably I intervened. I didn't wanna lie, just put it subtly.

"War takes lives." Was all I said and understaning rang on all of their faces. I knew what his next questions were, who, what, where, when and why but I cut him off. "Later if you still wanna know."

I pointed at Remus to ask his question.

"Well its kind of stupid I mean um, how do me and well you know…."

"Tonks? How you two get together well I don't know the whole story…"

"You two bonded after Sirius died and fell in love but dad within 2 months, you broke up with her thinking it was too dangerous but she was persistant but in the end you two got back together got married split up again and then had me and stayed together til…" Teddy trailed off hanging his head. Comprhension dawned on their faces. So much for light easy topic, with no death or Voldemort.

Just then, and don't ask me how they got the right time and place, I heard footsteps from the hallway and Mrs. Blacks portrait screaming. Then the hushed voices became full volume.

"I forgot that ruddy thing was there! Oh! Silencio! Stupid portrait thank you Harry for taking it down but I recommend when you stay here you try and get it down again." Said Aunt Hermione.

"Why do I have to stay?" Dad asked.

"Because, you left the time-turner prototype out in the open when I told you to keep it safe, your fault your problem, oh! You think they are in the dining room?" she asked.

"I reckon- Oh Hello!." Dad said awkwardly as he walked into the dining room were we sat gathered around the table.

"Hello." Aunt Hermione said briskly handing dad what looked like a time-turner. "I will talk to some of the experimental charms people in the department of mysteries and have you out of here in a few weeks time. Please don't change too much. Its great to see you all again and I will see you soon." She finished and vanished on the spot.

"So what were we talking about.?" Dad said again very awkwardly.

"Well supposedly light easy topics." Teddy d=said sarcastically.

"really? How is that going?"

"Well both my dads and Sirius's question couldn't be really answered without telling them about dead people." He said.

"What are you doing just having everyone answer questions?"

"Yea, so we left off on my dad son now its, my moms turn."

"Okay well…mmmhhhh Oh! I got it! So okay, do you have a girlfriend?" Tonks asked very brightly.

I started to laugh sooo hard that people thought I was crazy.

"yes, yes he does." I answered when the laughed started to stop. "A certain blonde, part vela cousin of mine." I started to see Teddy almost lose it so I kept talking.

"I mean come on Teddy you said you were gonna propose!"

"And how do you know that?" He snarled.

Ooops! I forgot I easdropped on that conversation. Be cool James.

"I guessed you idiot, I mean you have been dating for like 4 years now! And you two have been secretive lately so I guessed and you confirmed it." I said with a slick smile. I saw Sirius start to laugh when I saw Teddy and started to run for my life.

Tell me what you think, also in the next couple of days I plan to add on new story where they all read the Harry Potter books from 5-7. Please read and review and check out my new story!


	4. Harry and Sirius

**R&R Hope you like it!**

Harry POV

James ran like and idiot, while Teddy tried to stiffle his laughs. I cleared my throat.

"I think we should get to bed, Al and Hugo with Younger me and Ron, Lily, Rose with your mums and James can stay with Fred and George." I said, and the people in the house nodded their agreement, and went up to sleep. Though I knew they all would be talking and bonding, I thought it best to let them do it privatley. Now most of the order left and bid us a goodnight until only Snape, Dumbledore, Lupin, Tonks and Sirius remained. Snape, obviously had questions and Dumbledore too. So me and Teddy stayed down til late that night. Molly and Arthur had went up to bed with the kids.

"Potter, I have a few questions for you." Snape started. I put my hand up.

"Can they wait til morning, honestly Professor, I'm back in the middle of the war, with people that are dead, if you want to know how I found out the stuff I found out then I will tell you later."

He looked annoyed, bid his goodnight and left.

"Well its seems that I should be going too, but Harry may I have a quick word?" Dumbledore asked me.

"Of course Professor"

"I need to know, will you be able to leave before you are put in danger?"

"Well I am in no immedite danger for about two years, so I will be fine." I assured him, which was true. Voldemort wasn't hunting me down without the protection of Dumbledore for awhile now, I could be completely fine. He nodded and smiled, then left. Finally now I could talk with the people I really wanted to talk to.

"Teddy," I began walking into the kitchen, "Why dont you spend the night with Remus and Tonks, so you guys can bond?" I said then added "And assure him that his fears are not true?" Teddy smiled and Nodded and they quickly left talking about sleeping in the living room, while Tonks asked him questions about Vic.

"So just you and me Harry" Sirius said.

"That was my plan, come on i'm going to bunk with you in your room tonight." I said and ushered him to come too. He looked skeptic, but I didn't care, I had a plan. I was going to ask him questions about my parents and find out where he hid old letters and maybe get a few memories.

"How do you know which room is mine?"

"From the outside or inside? Because Sirius I ran across it one day and inside it was definatley yours." he smiled and walked in with me when we got to the room. He went to go get me extra linens, when I held up the ones I had in Hermione's wonderful bag.

"Dont worry, Hermione made sure I was prepared with her undetectable extension charmed bag." Sirius looked at me and waved it off as if he really didnt want to know why we had such a bag.

"So how is the future" he asked, obviously wanting to know something. Damn. James told him.

"James told you didnt he?" I asked and He nodded, knowing exactly what I was talking about.

"Well the future is great actually, but you want to know how you died dont you?"

"Well only if you know..." he trailed off. Oh Sirius I was there, I thought. How to break it to him that Bellatrix killed him would be hard though, and to tell him about remus and Tonks, then i thought, oh never mind James told them all probably already. I know I should ground him or yell at him, but right now I want to thank him for his big mouth.

"Yes I know Sirius, I was there you see..." I out my head down and tried not to look at him. I was a grown man, I didn't need him to start feeling all bad and comfort me on something I was nearly over.

"Oh." was all he said, with the tone of voice wanting to know more.

"Listen, its a long story, and I still feel the guilt today, but somehow Voldemort discovered our mind connection, and Since Snape stopped teaching me occlumency.,..."

"What! why did he stop, wait! when did he start?"

"Later this year and he stopped welll... I will get to that long side of the story later. Anyway, me, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna and Ginny went to the ministry to save you, considering you were being held hostage supposidly in the Department of Mysteries. But you weren't there, so we were kind of set up, and the six of us were ambushed by about a dozen death eaters. Hermione ws knocked out, Ginny broke her ankle, Ron was attacked by brains and Luna was helping them. It was just me and Neville, and a few less death eaters I might add. But Bellatrix and Lucius Malfoy were still there." I spat out Bellatrix name and something flickered through Sirius' eyes, but I waved it off and continued. "So then Neville broke his nose and could perform a single spell right, and then thankfully the order showed up...right sfter I handed over the prophecy." I glanced at Sirius, he didnt seem mad about that, but really into the story so again I continued. "the fight began, Dumbledore came out of the blue, considering the Ministry had tried to arrest him and sent McGonagall to 's and Hagrid on the run, I didnt think i would see Dumbledore, but he was there. He rouned up some Death Eater and Tonks was still dueling Bellatrix, when Bellatrix knocked her out. So you took over the fight, and, well umm..." I couldn't finish that part of the story.

"She killed me." Sirius caught on and finished for me. I nodded.

"Then what happened."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well your father wouldn't let her get away with killing anyone he knew or cared about, I thought you ight have done something..."

"Oh I did, It just gets kind of crazy from there. You see Remus tried to hold me back, but I got free and chased after Bellatrix. Well I tried to use the cruciatus curse on her, but I didnt work so well, and then next thing you knew Voldemort showed up, Dumbledore dueled him, chased him from the ministry, Fudge saw him, Dumbledore told Fudge off and I destroyed Dumbledore's office in grief." i said trying to summerize those horrible events.

Sirius started to laugh. Like a maniac.

"What?" I asked a little annoyed.

"Do..you...know how many times me and James tried to get into his office and destroy it and got caught by McGonagall? Sooo many times, and he probably jsut let you do it." he said laughing the whole time, and I have to admit it was kind of funny.

"Okay, speaking of my dad I have a few questions." I asked and his face became Serious.

"Like what?" He asked.

"Well my current self never asked many questions and well, I have some. I mean searching through room I have found some old letters from my mom to you, and some from my dad but I have also seen some memories that dont fit the two together." I finished thinking of the mudblood incident.

"Well, ask away." Sirius said.

For the next hour we discussed everything, from the bad memories, to the good ones, to how they got together which was a particularly funny story.

"...So he just snoggs her! And all the pranks she blamed him for, the first years trying ti duel each other blind folded and the Slytherin's all truning red and goild, they were all my doing! So afterwards, when they broke apart, I started to yell about my awesome pranks, and your dad tried to kill me, while Moony and Lily watched. Lily with concern and admiration for James, While Mooy just laughed. He still owes me one last galleon, because of a bet." Sirius finished and his face lit up.

"the bets! Oh Moony owes me more money thanks to Dora!" Then Sirius lost it and started to tear apart his room looking for some list of bets, while I laughed.

Giving in defeat an Hour later Sirius calmed down and sat back down.

"So your kids..." He started.

"What about them?" I asked.

"Well, James seems like he is a prankster." he said

"You have no idea, we, meaning me and Gin, see McGonagall once a month for his bigger pranks. I haven't seen her though since April and schools just ended so I have a feeling he did something that really crossed the line with Fred and Luis."

" Now Fred is whose again?"

"George and Angelina's" I said

"I know that name... Angelina... Was you Quidditch announcer talking about her quite a lot?" I laughed.

"Yea, he did, good that was a long time ago. Well to me" i added. "yea and luis is Bill and Fleur's. They are the pranksters and sometimes Hugo tags along. James is reckless with a heart and tries to be noble, while Fred just likes to make trouble, and Luis trys to control them but it doesnt work." I laughed thinking about the crazy family we had. The ones I loved to death.

"Sounds like the next generation of Muaraders."

"thats what they call themselves lately." i said

"What happened to everyone?" Sirius asked suddenly.

"There was a war Sirius. I bigger one then you could imagine, and Hopefully, Snape wont interrupt me so I can explain to the adults what happens."

"Why not you guys? I mean you and Ron and Hermione."

"They can listen, but it will be hard to handle, and a lot of stuff they won't understand. Truthfully the only one who will be able to fillow every part of it is Dumbledore."

With that we shut down the lights and went to sleep. me hoping that Teddy can have some good time with his parents...

**Okay I know i'm back! it's amazing. Okay so this is my plan. I want to do a chapter with each room, and what they talk about stuff, maybe even one with Snape and Dumbledore arguing. I want this to fun, but come on there has to be a sirius side to this story! So next time is Teddy and Remus and Tonk's convo. I might have time on Sunday so I might update then or maybe another one today, since I have off from school, so hang in there! I want to thank all those who reviewed! and to ****miscee**** i hope this is longer! Tell me if you like it and keep reviewing! also I will be posting a poll so check it out, and if anyone has an idea I can do for later chapters, feel free to message me or leave it in a review!**


	5. Teddy

Thanks for nall the reviews! So keep doing it! And vote on the poll on my profile page!

Teddy was sitting downstairs with his mother and father. Wow, I can't believe I just thought that. That they are actually here, and I can talk to them.

My dad sat, clearly upset, and nervous, while my mother looked like she had just won some sort of game that she was playing.

"So Teddy, tell me more about this girl, was what is his name..." My mom trailed off clearly trying to remember what James name was

"James was his name I believe." my dad added.

"Yeah what James said was true," I said then added. "the little easdropper!" I knew it! The only one I told about the proposal was Harry and I said we didn't need muffliato! That little-

"What?" my mom asked a little suprised by my outburst, that had been suprisingly loud.

"Sorry it's just I only told Harry about proposing to Vic, and James must have been easdropping, I should have listened to Harry and used the muffliato spell opn the door! He is the most annoying little- i mean I love him and all- but he needs to be more careful with his actions." I said

"So you really are going to propose to this girl? How did you tell the whole family you two were together?" Man she had a lot of questions.

"James did it for me. Caught me and Vic snogging on the Train when I was seeing her off, she is two years younger then me you see."

"oh that is sooo cute, sorry but I want to make the most off this. But Harry said you had to tell Remus, I mean your dad, something?" she asked.

"Oh yea I almost forgot, dad just so you know, i'm not a werewolf. I am a metomorphagus, but not a werewolf." I said and made it clear.

My dads head shot up "your not?" He asked in disbelief.

"Nope, but supposidly I can do a really good wolf howl. Harry stopped taking me to the zoo after that, supposidly I rilled up the wolfs."

My mom and me laughed, my dad looked considerably better.

"Teddy, I'm sorry that you didn't-" I cut my dad off

"Don't please. You did what you had to do. i'm 23 years old now, I understand what happened. I didn't understand when i was five, but that was a totally different story." i said thinking of the mental breakdown I had at Harry and Ginny's wedding.

"If you are sure." He said still looking like he wanted to say more.

"Listen, Harry sent letters to all old order member, anyone either of you might have went to school with and hundreds of other people, and got memories from them and from the weasleys and from him and ginny, and I watched them all. i know a lot about you guys, like what you did and even a prank or two from school that mcGonangall could remember and she sent him the memory, supposidley it was 'brillian magic they performed' and I should be proud.

"Really? Harry did that?" he asked bewildered

"You made him my godfather didn't you? Of course he did that. I mean I practically live with him, but I'm happier with grams, cause she needs someone now that mum and grandad are dead." I said quietly.

"Poor mum." my mum muttered.

"Sorry" I said. "i know its a lot to take in" i finished thinking the whole time that it was all James fault. all his bloody fault, that i nhad to deal with this right now. I could be home with Vic, hell maybe I could be proposing right now but no! I had to go to the past with him.

"Okay so better question. Now that you are done with hogwarts, what do you do?"

"Well I work with Hermione at the Department for the fair treatment of magical creatures and half-breeds. I'm head of the fair legislation for werewolf rights. She's the head of the department, but she also does some stuff in experimental charms." i said.

My dad had this look on his face, it was pride. "Really?" he asked.

"Yeah, Hermione made the deparments within the department and she made a lot of new legislation and I help enforce it and sometimes make new legislation and changes."

"That is really great." He said in admiration.

"Yeah, well there aren't as many werewolfs around like there was when Greyback was around, I mean I don't know who killed him in the final battle, or if he was even killed during the battle, but someone got a hold of him and he didn't last long."

My dad growled at the name. "He was lucky I didn't get a hold of him." he said.

"No he was lucky Hermione didn't get a hold of him, or any Weasly for that matter, I mean look at Bellatrix, she didn't make it out of the war either."

"Really?" My mom asked totally suprised.

"Listen, if you guys have some questions, you can ask and I promise to be honest with you." I said. I know they were trying to find out what they could.

"Okay, why did Snape kill Dumbledore?" Of course my dad would be the one to ask serious questions. I thought about the best way to answer him, and just as I was about to give him the simple answer, I heard stirring upstairs. James.

"Dumbledore asked him to, part of his big plan to defeat Voldemort" I said faintly, listening for the explosion or prank or...whatever else they had planned. "that idiot, he thinks he can get away with something when his father is down the hall. You see this is why we are here today, all because he found out about Rose and Scorpius." I said shaking my head. I quietly looked throught the doorway. It wasn't James. It was Lily.

"Lils, what are you doing up?" I asked her quietly.

"I couldn't sleep and... I was afraid we won't find a way home" she said on the verge of tears. I picked her up and carried her into the living room with us and sat her down. I shrugged off my parents confused looks. "Lils, you know your Aunt Hermione will find you a way home, don't you?" I asked her.

"I don't know and this is all James fault!" She nearly yelled the last bit.

"We know that, and I'm sure Rose will kill him when we get back to school. He won't last a second."

"Yeah I know, sorry for interrupting your time with your parents, i really hate this house, it creeps me out." She said. I knew what that meant. She wanted to go stay with Harry.

"Lily is it?" My mom asked her cautiously, "Do you want to go to your dad?" she asked and Lily nodded frevently. My mom took her hand and led her upstairs, but not before Lily hugged me goodnight. Now me and my dad remained in the room.

"Teddy, I know you don't want to hear this...but I'm not sure me marrying your mom is a good idea..." He trailed off, obviously ashamed of himself. He was very suprised when i started to laugh.

"Yeah, the memories showed that, and I got to see Harry stutter and try to explain it to me. It was very funny, oh and you should tell him that you forgive him, it would mean a lot to him."

"Why? What happened?" he asked scared and shocked.

"Well you see...when you told him mum was pregnant, you kind of said that you would leave me and mum to go on thye dangerous trip with Harry, and you two got into a fight and you said that his dad would have wanted you to come with them-" I didn't finish that sentence.

"What was I thinking? James and Sirius would have both yelled at me and called me a coward until I went back to your mum-" I cut him off this time

"-and called you a coward." he smiled. "Well you cursed him, and left, they went on the run and he saw you briefly when you named him godfather and at the final battle, but he never found out if you forgave him or not. I think it would settle a lot on his mind . He was pretty torn up after the war was over." I said quietly.

"Of course I forgive him! I did go back to you guys right?" He asked. I nodded.

"why doesn't he think I would forgive him?"

"A lot of thinks were uncertain during that time"

" I am sorry we had to go son." He said quietly. Hearing him call me son, made my whole life. I smiled at him. This was the best time of my life. Maybe, just maybe, James' stupidity was a good thing. Especially to me and Harry. As my mom joined us and went to sleep I could here the explions quietly taking plave in James' room, but that would be a problem for tomorrow.

Okay so I know its not the best and could do better, but there will be more convos! this is just the first awkward one! and I wanted more Remus then Tonks because, I would think she is excepting to what was going to happen while he is guilt ridden. Harry will talk with the whole order at some point too probably, or just sections at a time. Please vote on the poll on my profile! After do the nightime convo's I'm going to do 4 more and different convo's and I need your votes! Check it out1 As always read and review and I will be coming up with another story, just not The one I intended to do because I have had major computer issues, but I have a idea about a scorpius and Rose romance, where the theme is, the whole family shall know what is going on, except Ron of course and it will all come out at a family dinner on Christmas eve!


	6. James

Why did they always blame him for everything? He didn't mean to bring them here, but he was glad he did, because right now he was going to spend the night with his uncles Fred and George. They were two of his idols. After the muarders of course, but he got t meet two of them too! So he was going to sit back and relax, and have some fun.

They were walking upstairs now, Fred and George in front, when something hit him. His uncle Fred was dead. How could he break it to him easily.

Before he could come up with a game plan they reached the room, going in he saw testable products all over the room. Never mind the plan. This. Is. Brilliant. I started to pull things from top the pile, seeing which ones sounded familiar, when I saw what looked to be the supply kit for the portable swamp. So natrually, I went to go look at it, but one of them, cut me off.

"No you don't little buddy, we don't want you to hurt yourself." I think it was Uncle George, said.

"Ha, Don't want me to hurt myself. Me and Fred a re bigger legends then you guys or the muaraders are." I said with a snort. Then I realized that I might have said too much.

"Who is Fred and why are you guys bigger legends?" One of them said. He really needed one of them to be earless.

"Well 'Fred' is my cousin thank you very much, so he is a direct descendant of the infamous Weasley twins, my uncles, and I have muarader blood in me, and we have the muaraders map, and Weasley Wizards Wheezes products," I paused, then continued, " well when our moms don't take them from us and try to kill Uncle George." I finished under my breath. I had to say it. It might be bad, but I couldn't be here all night without them knowing something. Screw Teddy's plan, and Rose is gonna kill me anyway, as for Al, well he's probably doing the same exact thing right now.

"I don't give you anything." Said uncle Fred (ha I figured that one out too(for now))

"Well you see...um...like I said to Sirius before...I mean...um" Okay so much for the brilliant plan, two seconds into it and I'm screwing it up. I could just hear Rose's comment to this one 'you are gonna ruin the whole world' and then she hexes me.

"Are you trying to say that I die?" he said, his voice just above a whisper.

"Yes, sorry it's just, it's kind of a topic we don't talk about much, especially in front of Grandmum, I mean we talk about it, but in a playful, joking way." I finished my ramblings.

"What do you mean?" Uncle George asked.

"Well when you try to prank Uncle Percy, you know love potions and Skiving Snackboxes, when grandmum or Aunt Angelina catch you, you just say, 'it was me and Fred's favorite activity, you know Percy pranking' and then Grandmum gives you a hug and Aunt Angelina, lightens up and Percey laughs and the rest of the girls mush over your loss, and in the meantime, Uncles Bill, Charlie, Ron and Dad are all trying not laugh and snort so hard that they clutch their stomachs, and Mum just Rolls her eyes. Somehow, you have Aunt Hermione off your case. No clue why though." I said telling the greatest joke in our family.

"Wait Aunt Angelina?Do I marry Angelina?" George asked shocked.

"Yeah, anyways..."

"Okay nevermind." he said, but looking like he itched to know more.

"Still can't fool sis though, but you know Fred you dying might just give a lot of awesome beneifts. But the question is, what pranks have made a bigger legacy then ours?" Uncle George asked. Lightening the mood once more

"Well me and Fred have just finished the ultimate prank. See you two left your mark on Hogwarts, and next year is our Sixth year, and we wanted to give ourselves a treat after O.W.L's," I said. Giving a dramatic pause so the could try to picture the perfect prank. "So we did the reasearch on the Muaraders legacy, and they had the legacy for detentions, and making McGonagall mad, and even the map, so we thought, how do you top that? How do we top your portable swamp and telling Umbridge to shove it? and then we had it."

Again the look on their faces trying to figure out what we cooked up was priceless.

"The one enemy, that you and the muaraders all had common? The one person that we could make more mad then you guys could ever do? Snape." i said. And they looked like Christmas had come early.

"What you guys do?" he asked, whispering.

"Well in your time Snape is alive and can give you detention and he could fight back in the muaraders time, but he will be scared for life when we finish with him. At the moment his portrait is sitting in the shrieking shack, the place of his death, the place where he was alomost bit by a werewolf and had to let his enemy save him, the spot where three teenagers overpowered him, and we had a charm to lock him in his frame. So-"

"Wait. Won't McGonagall notice the picture being gone, and why does he have a portrait?" One of them asked.

"Well he was headmaster and that is a long enough story, and we took the other portrait that is hanging in the dungeons, and he can't leave that one. Bet McGonagall thinks he just doesn't like her. She wasn't too thrilled to have the portrait there in the first place. So we charmed him to not be able to leave that spot and watch some of his worst memories. Like calling Grandmum Lily a mudblood and dying and having Grandad James save him from the big bad werewolf in the shrieking Shack and I might charm it so he can just watch Sirius and Grandad James' faces! Anyway it's on something like a video loop playing these memories over and over."

"Excellent" They said in unsion, there voice full of awe.

"I really-"

"Can't believe-"

"You guys-"

"Did that!" they finished together.

"Well we did. But I think we might just make him watch less painful ones, some of them would be plain mean." I said. Which we did but we were gonna modify it but decided not to.

"I have an idea!" I said suddenly thinking about prank ideas. "We should pull a prank on Sirius and Remus!"

Who started grabbing at what Iw as not sure but soon enough we were all holding products and writing on parchment our great plan and starting to explode different things for the hell of it. This was going to be a very fun week...

**Okay I am on a role updating! Yay! but bad news is I will probably update tomorrow but nothing after that til at least Sat night maybe Sun and then probably Monday, its teachers convention and i have a busy weekend sleeping over my cousins house! Hope you like it. I LOVED writing this. I found that writing from James' point of view is easy because I really understand it so please read and review! Al and Hugo are next I think!**


	7. Rose and Lily

**Okay so i lied. Last chapter I said I would do Al and Hugo, but I had more dieas for Lily and Rose so here it goes. Hope you like it and R&R!**

So me and my mum and Aunt Ginny were slowly walking up the stairs. I was fuming. I mean fuming was putting it mildly, I wanted to kill James. He did this. And he still had plans to hex my boyfriend! Okay I mean that is how James is, and he has a good heart, but a stupid head! I hate this house, I hate James, I hate this disaster we are in!

I had been ranting in my head so long, I hadn't noticed we were practically at the door. I looked in the room, this was the room that Uncle Harry showed me a long time ago. It was nice. Mum was the bravest to speak.

"So me and Ginny ciould find you clothes?" she said tenatively. More of a statement more then a question, almost like I will find you clothes whether you ask for them or not. This time Lily was brave enought to talk.

"Don't worry, I grew up with James, I have an emergency bag I bring when ever he asks us to come see something. I have stuff for Rose too." she replied cheerfully.

"What? when did you get into my stuff?" I asked.

"Well, you are the one that is over the house all the time, and I thought you would end up with us after one of his 'incidents' shall we call them?" I nodded. "So I brought clothes for you." She finished promptly pulling clothes out of a bag with an undetectable extension charm. I gaped at her.

"What? you don't want James to suspicious do you? I asked your mum out of educational curiousity and she showed me with this bag as an example, so I took the bag." She shrugged not caring. You had to love my cousin. I saw Aunt Ginny laughing in the background.

"So James is a trouble maker?" Aunt Ginny asked.

Lily held her hand up to me. "NO need to get you started. I mean you did pick to date Scorpius Malfoy of all people, and you know how James looks up to Uncle Ron and George and how they call Malfoy a git, anyway yes mum James is the biggest trouble maker around."

"Wait! Lily I can date whoever I want to I don't need James, Fred and Louis' approval! or my brothers! and I thought you were friends with Scorp?"

I asked.

"I am. I'm just saying it was not a smart choice knowing your cousins." She said casully pulling on lounge pants and a t-shirt.

"Well I thought you and Al would control James!" I said, and then I relalized that there were other people in the room. We should talk to them, but Lily just kept babbling.

Lily snorted and said"I think this topic won't be sorted out until Uncle Ron finds out. Then we will all have to pick a side." She said shaking her head probably thinking 'like I could control James.'

"So are you two really close then?" Mum asked.

"Yea she is practically a sister, Aunt Hermione, I mean you and Uncle Ron come over all the time." Lily said casually.

"I still want to know how Hermione and Ron got together." Aunt Ginny commented casually just like Lily does when she wants to know something.

"Well you will have to ask Dad that one mum. I mean he was there. Something about House-elves and a batlle raging around them and they decide to snog." Lily said between fits of laughter.

"Oh Hermione, always the house-elf activist, but my brother, I would have never known." Aunt Ginny started to laugh.

For the next hour we talked about school work and our home lives, nothing really important. Then we reached home life.

"You ok Lils?" I asked. For the last 20 minutes she had been unusually quiet.

"Yea, i'm going to go talk to Teddy about something." And with that, she left.

Of course we are like sisters and she won't tell me what's up.

"Is she alright?" Mum asked concerned.

"She will be. Probably some evil plan she has been waiting to use on James" I said shaking my head.

Thats Lily for you. So 15 minutes later she arrived back into the room with Uncle Harry in tow, looking much better I might add.

"Sorry bout that guys, but I wanted to say goodnight to dad and Teddy." She lied. I knew, but I didn't say anything.

"You guys should get to sleep," Uncle Harry said."Your mums would both kill me if they knew you were up this late." he said laughing to himself.

"Well Harry, I already know how late they have been up" Mum said smirking.

"Yea I guess you are right Hermione, well I'm going back to bed, after I check on James though" Uncle Harry said.

"Maybe you should not have put them in a room with Fred and George, " Mum commented.

"I wouldn't hear the end of it if I didn't. " Uncle Harry said shaking his head.

He then leaned down to Lily, and kissed her goodnight, then did the same to me, eventually leaving.

"What did you do Lils?" I asked as we were all going to sleep, my voice just above a whisper.

"Well Dad gets more upset at James when he sees how upset I am. So I faked cried and told him how 'scared' I was, and now James is gonna get it!" she finished cheerfully. Remind me to never get on Lily's bad side I thought to myself as I went to sleep, knowing tomorrow would be better...

And I swear as Lily told her little story I could hear Aunt Ginny stiffle a luagh in the background...

**A/N So Sorry for the late update! I got writters block! Honestly I just got stumped, anyway I will be updating more, especially with Christmas break coming up, because, No School! Yay! Just to warn you though, I am working on 2 different stories that will take up a lot of time so I will probably update each one on a schedule, so look for this story each Monday, and I wam promising right now, I'm going to write a bunch of chapters of this and just upload them Monday's between 3 and 5 Est, when I get home from school. Puzzle Pieces will probably be updated on Tuesday's around the same time, and To Change the Future will be updated by Wednesday. Please Review! I get inspired by your reviews! Special Thanks go to **_**tez-chan; ginervraweasleyrocks; XritaskeeterhatersX; VampsMoonAngel; Ehhhh; MissAmuletAngelPotter; Louey06; witchbones; miscee; lunamoon2012; Cayti Leigh; Princess Patterson; Zombies are evil; gimli; ; bluehyperpixie; **_**For all their wonderful reviews! Also thanks to all that favorited this story or voted in the poll on my page! Watch for the next chapter!**


	8. Al and Hugo

**Okay read, review and if you don't read my bottom note, Happy Holidays! but please my followers read some important info at the bottom!**

I was a very logical person. I knew What was going on would not be good. Hell we have changed so much its scary. Me and Hugo are walking up the stairs with our teenage fathers. Before Dad was the destroyer of Voldemort. Before Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione were even together. Things were so different now, and we would finally see what mom and dad had always talked about. The fear, and anxiety that was present in that kitchen was horrible. I knew that when we left, dad will be a wreck, and quite frankly, I think we will all have a wake-up call.

We reached the room we were going to be staying in. Dad and Uncle Ron looked very uncomfortable. They were always awkward in these positions, I'm sure mum and Aunt Hermione are thrilled to see they have children, Dad just sees Voldemort in his path. I sighed. This was going to be a long night, and it was all because of James. As per usual in our house.

"So um... we have extra clothes for you guys somewhere." Dad said looking down at his feet.

"Yea, I think Lily packed some for us too, but I don't want to interupt the bonding session I'm sure is taking place." I said as I ploped down on a bed and leaned back in thought.

"Oh. I didn't see her carrying a bag." Uncle Ron said dumbfounded.

"Yea well she knew James would get us in some horrible situation one day, just not this bad, and asked Aunt Hermione how to do a Undetectable extension charm, and she kept the example." I said. I sat up now, seeing we might have stuff to talk about. One day they were a huge part of our lives. We had to be able to talk with them.

""Only Hermione would be able to do something like that." Uncle Ron muttered.

"yea well mum is really good at magic. If something breaks or anything happens in the house she doesn't even wait for you to get home from work she yells at us and whips out her wand fixing it all."

Uncle Ron was bright red now, and dad was trying to stiffle his laughter in the corner.

"I forgot, me and Hermione..." Uncle Ron said.

"Well I think its about time." Dad said. At that point Uncle Ron whipped around and stared at Dad in disbelief.

"What? All you two do is argue, and bicker over things, and then there was the Yule ball fiasco last year-"

"Well she shouldn't have went with the ruddy pumpkin head!" Uncle Ron screamed.

"Or you should have asked her" dad said quietly.

There was silence upon the room. Hugo looked scared about what was happening, so of course, I have to break it.

"Listen, you and Aunt Hermione are married in the future. Just like Dad and mum are." I said trying to steer the conversation from this topic.

All of a sudden James came running into the room, with what looked like WWW products and a huge michevious grion his face. It was a scary kind of grin. One I hated to see on my brothers face.

"What did you do?" I asked. As he was about to answer Fred and George apparated right into the room. Not wanting to be yelled at, I closed the door and cast 'muffliato' on it.

"my dear brother, I was hoping for your assistance in my latest prank. I want to prank the mauaraders." He said. I was dumbfounded. He wanted to prank his idols? For what? To prove he was better? Or that they were? Then again, I didn't want to try and comprhend how James' brain works, thats just plain old scary.

"Why do you want my help? You have Uncle George and Uncle Fred" I said choking out the last name.

"OH don't worry, they know about Uncle Fred." He said nonchalantly. I stared at him for the second time that night mouth wide open.

"You did what?" I asked outraged.

"Well he was bound to find out when dad gives the speech to the order tomorrow." He said holding his hands up defensively.

"Who says dad is going to let them in the order meeting?" I asked.

"Oh come on! They did as much for the order as the other order members did"

"Find what out?" Uncle Ron interjected. Uncle Fred and George looked very uncomfortable.

"Nevermind. Someone here was supposed to keep his mouth shut!"

"And how am I supposed to sit in a room with my dead uncle and act as if I know him! Act as if I pulled pranks with my good 'ole Uncle Fred? You try it Al, see how you do." He yelled.

The room was silent. Everyone from the past seemed to find the floor much more interesting. Me and James were staring at each other and Hugo looked scared. He pissed me off so much, James did. I want to just cast a full body bind curse over him, and lock him in a closet.

Then the thought popped into my mind. Dad would blame himself, as Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione always made fun of him for.

"Dad its not your fault and don't object." I said not taking my eyes off of James.

"Okay." Dad said weakly from behind.

"Ready to prank yet?" Uncle Fred said.

"Yea or are you two going to duel because that is fine too." Uncle George said.

"No, I'm good." I said. "What's the prank?" I asked.

"Well thats the thing. We need all your help. So Dad, Uncle Ron, Hugo get over here." James said. Then he took out parchment, and WWW products ready to go. "I thought we could use the products to get them out of whack." He said.

"Thats lame by even my standards James." Huog told him

"Well whats your idea?" He shot back at Hugo.

"Well I'm no extreme pranker, but if we could sneak a love potion passed Sirius..." Hugo trailed off.

"Yea, that can work, but for who?" James asked.

I immeadiatly caught on. Wow Hugo had a devious mind that was for sure.

"Thas brilliant Hugo." I siad.

"Are you saying what I think you are saying?" James asked with a briiliant grin on his face.

"I think you do. Order member? Lily lover?" Hugo asked.

"Oh after this, you deserve a spot with me Fred and Louis! That is...no words for that! What about Remus though?" James asked.

"Just think of his reaction. We could get one by him. Then try and frantically help solve the problem. Play the best innocence cards out there. But keep the Love potion going. Soon enough...Well you get it..." Hugo said.

"Who are you talking about?" Dad asked.

"Yea I don't get it." Uncle Ron interjected.

"I may have an idea." Uncle Fred commented. His grin identical to James and soon Uncle George's was the same and soon he was nodding his head agreeing with his twin.

They looked at each other and then said. "We are in"

"Well I'm in" Dad said.

"Well of course I'm in" Uncle Ron said.

Soon enough, they were all coming up with elaborate plans on how to give Sirius the love potion without anybody seeing it. In the end, they all gave their ideas to me, because in the end, I was the only logical thinker. James, Fred and George, were huddled together, coming up with scenarios, and esitmating the right time to give it to him. Dad and Uncle Ron were both in charge of getting the hairs for the Love potion. Little did the rest of the house know that soon, one professor would be being badgered by one lunatic under a love potion...Dad really was going to kill them all now...and before bed, we each took one bottle of the potion, just in case one was confiscated...

**Heyy, tell me what you think. Okay, well I thought it would be boring with just Al, Hugo, Harry and Ron, so I brought James in to liven it up. So this prank will be awesome. Any ideas on how and when it should go down are greatly appreciated. Also, tell me who you think the prank is going to be on. Lastly, The poll on my page will be closed on Friday, considering next weeks chapter will be aboput what you voted! Yay! I never thought I get to this part. Okay now there are some ties on the poll and I am using all of them, just going in the order that you voted them. So next week is Harry talking with Molly about how the Grandkids are and the family, and the exact stuff Molly would want to know. So review tell me who, what I should do, vote and be ready to read next Monday! Last But not Least, Happy Holidays!**


	9. Family

**A/N : Happy Holidays! Hope you enjoy and Read and Review.**

Harry awoke early the next morning. Being the one who usually woke up to start breakfast before work, he was used to it. So at 6:00am he slowly walked down to the kitchen , figuring he would cook breakfast this morning for Molly. Last night had been rough. Not that he didn't know by now that Lily wanted James to get in trouble, and that the crying was completely fake. Not that he didn't damn well know that Fred, George and James had ended up in Al and Hugo's room, and currently are planning to turn this house upside down, cause he did. He knew Fred and George. He knew James. It was easy as that.

Harry was almost at the kitchen door when he heard voices. They sounded like Remus, Tonks, Arthur and Molly. Of course, someone must have had duty, and now they had work. He slowly pushed open the door,

"I just wish he could tell us if we are going about this right..." He heard Remus say.

"Well I will Remus, today at the order meeting. If Snape lets me talk." I said rolling his eyes.

"That relationship doesn't change much then." Remus answered smiling.

"I forgot how much of a git he was." I answered. Which was true. I didn't know if our relationship would ever change. Just because I thought of him differently, didn't mean that we would become the best of friends. This was me and Snape we were talking about.

"Harry dear, let me get you some breakfast." Molly fretted.

"Just some tea would be wonderful" I told her. It was too early for food right now.

"Harry you look as if you didn't sleep." Tonks commented.

"Well I didn't sleep much. I was afraid of what James, Fred and George were up to. I mean he is bad enough with Fred and Louis, but with those too, well I know them all too well to expect anything less then a catastrophie. And then Lily was upset last night, more like trying to get James in trouble but still, she can keep thinking the fake tears work." I answered

"Sounds like you have one tough bunch." Remus commented. Molly put the tea in front of him, I muttered a quick thank you.

"Well we better be getting to work Arthur." Tonks said grabbing her belongings and saying a quick goodbye to the rest.

When they left. Remus muttered a goodbye and headed back into the room where he and Tonks had slept with Teddy last night.

"So Harry, tell me what the family is like." Molly said sitting down next to him with an anxious smile on her face wanting to know as much as possible about her children and grandchildren.

"Chaos." Harry answered in one word. She laughed. It was true family dinners were just a disaster that you actually wanted to see they were so bad. "But still you just kind of have to love our family. I mean, by now you know who to sit by who, and vice versa. I mean sitting George next to Percy was the worst idea possible." Harry said. Hoping against hope she didn't bring up Fred. He didn't know how much he could lie about, and he knew, from experience, that he couldn't lie to her.

"Percy?" She said hesitantly. Crap he thought. Mentally kicking himself. He forgot all about Percy choosing the ministry over his family.

"Sorry, I forgot everything that was happening in this time. You see in our time, things...er...well are different." I said.

"Oh Harry dear, I realize that, I'm sorry its just that..." she trailed off.

"At this point none of us knew if he was coming back or not." I said reassuring her. "But when he did, we all welcomed him in welcome arms, as he fought side-by-side with us."

I could see the pride in her eyes. Her son would come back.

"So tell me all about my grandchildren." She said cheerfully obviously wanting to know the good.

"Well the oldest is Teddy, although he is not technically family, we treat him as the first. He has babysat everyone of them at some point and, considers you his grandma Molly." I said. The pride was growing in her eyes.

"Well of course we would take him in. He is your godson right?"

"Yea, he is. For the most part he would stay with me every weekend, and whenever Andromeada needed a sitter. Now he comes over all the time." I said.

"I"m glad he has you." She said very mother like.

"Well I'm glad he has our whole family. Now on to the next oldest, Victorie. She is Bill and Fluers. She and Teddy are dating and well..." I stopped. do I tell her? Oh why the hell not, it would make her day. "He plans on propsing to her at he next family dinner, which I told him by the way he was nuts for doing. Anyway, Vic is really smart, and sweet. She really cares about her cousins and siblings." I said.

Molly was paying rapid attention so I moved on.

"The next oldest is Vic's sister Dominique. Dominique, well she is very defensive of the younger ones. She also has a big mouth and a big attitude. She is blunt, and there is nothing you can get by her." I went on. "Next is, Molly." I said. Molly smiled. Wait til I tell her that she is Percy's. Oh George would be having a field day right now.

"She is Percy and Audrey's" When I said it her eyes widened. "She is sweet, and exactly like Percy in every way, but she has her mothers innocence. She is smart, Head Girl, and hasn't got sent to McGonangall's office once, other then for praise." I said thinking how it would be so much easier if the same could be said for James. "Next is her sister Lucy, who is almost exactly the same as Molly, but has a little more ambition in her." I decided to keep on going since there were no interruptions.

"Now, on to Roxanne, or Roxy. Well she is tough like Angelina, and devious like George can be. No one touches her brother or cousins when she is around. Smart as they get though. Now, on to James, Fred and Louis. They are all 16. Fred is George and Angelina's and is a exact replica of Fred and George. Right down to the pranking and making hell for McGonangall. James is his namesake too. Fred and James are going to destroy the school one day. Louis is in the same league with them, he is Bill and Fluers by the way, but he is the smart prefect who gets them out of trouble and tells them off afterwards. When he wants to though he can put the biggest pranks together."

Molly was paying rapid attention. Taking in every bit of her future life as a grandmother.

"Next is Rose and Albus. They are both 15. Rose is Ron and Hermione's but I think you know that, and Al is mine and Ginny's. They are both smart book-worms, but Al is also . I guess Albus has all the logic within his siblings. Then the babies are Lily and Hugo. Lily is sweet and devious and can use a bat-boogey hex just as well as Ginny can. Hugo is quiet and like Ron in every way as Rose is an exact replica of Hermione." I finished.

She looked on the verge of tears. "Thank you Harry." She told me. I was suprised.

"For what?" I asked. She didn't ask about Fred, didn't notice I didn't mention him at all.

"For telling me that my family is for the most part okay. I know you are holding back something, but if we have this at least, I'm okay for now." She said. I never noticed how strong she was.

"Your welcome." I said sweetly.

"So everyone wants to know how Ron and Hermione got together." She said.

So as she cooked breakfast I told her all about our 6th year, not sparing the details. The tears, fights and making up. I told her about the tensions being high between them on the Horcrux hunt (Leaving out the horcruxes of course) and how he left. At that point she gasped with a 'no' and I told her it was true and how he came back, saved my life, Hermione's outburst, and finally the kiss.

"So as the war raged around us, she snogs him over house-elfs..." We laughed and laughed about Ron's stupid idea of proposing privatley in such a public place as the burrow, and how George had the idea to listen in on the whole thing. Poor Ron should have cast muffliato. Actually, if I remember correctly, George was making bets of whether or not Hermione was a screamer. I didn't mention this all of course. So, then was George and Angelina. I basically had to tell her the war had affected George, and she let it all go.

"So then Angelina comes storming in the house and drags him out by his ear. Him screaming the whole way about his good ear. After she came by, he was his old self again." I told her.

The rest were boring stories the really were. So they talked about family dinners, and pranks the kids pulled. I told her all about the joke shop and how it really was going great.

It must have been an hour later that Remus walked in with Teddy. Right when Harry was explaining one particular dinner, were Vic and Teddy announced that they were together.

"So anyway James-" I started to say when Teddy started to talk.

"Ruined the whole thing." Teddy said dully.

"That is evidence for you to listen to my advice" I said. We were all laughing and having a good time when Dumbledore, followed by Snape and McGonangall came in. I guess it was time to explain.

As Harry walked into the lliving room ushering Snape with him, upstairs, Fred, George, James, Al, Hugo, Harry and Ron were planning the funniest prank ever...

**A/N: Happy Holidays! I am writing this special chapter for a christmas present to all my readers! Tomorrow will also be a new chapter, where the pranking begins! Yay! basically they are gonna go over the planning of the prank and thats it. But anyway Merry Christmas!**


	10. Snape's talk

**Read and review!**

I led Snape into the living room. Remus and Teddy still sat in the kitchen with Molly. In the living room the blankets were still scattered, and it looked as if it was a very rough night. Snape sat in one of the chairs, and looked at me as if saying _well Potter take a seat already._

I can't really describe how nervous I was. I mean this was sensitive material, and Snape looked livid. No matter what new found respect I had for him, he would always treat me the same, and I would always treat him the same.

I finally sat down. I took a lot of time to get comfortable. This was so damn awkward, and again I found myself thinking, where had I gone wrong with James that he would pull something like this. Not that he was a bad kid, cause he wasn't. It's just at times he acts impulsively, Hermione thinks he takes after Sirius.

I saw Snape staring me down. That's when I realized, he was waiting for me to start.

"So you wanted to know why James, and the rest knew the spells?" I said. It was easy enough. I wouldn't even have to get into my mum or any of that mess. I was starting off good I thought. I thought too soon.

"Why did Lupins kid say what he said?" Snape asked. His voice was nearly inaudible. I had a sinking feeling that next door the occupants of the kitchen were listening in. Especially Teddy, who thought him talking to Snape was exceptionally funny.

I made a quick decision and cast muffliato at the door. This was not missed by Snape though.

"Sorry, but Teddy finds me talking to you extremely entertaining, and that is the best spell to use." I said. I wanted to lighten the mood, which wasn't possible. I sighed.

"He saw the memories you gave to me about you and my mum and everything you did for Dumbledore." I said quietly.

Snape looked very pale.

"Listen, I know you are on our side, but after the meeting today, a lot of people will probably think you are Voldemorts right hand man. Which you were, when he took over the ministry."

"I was? How did that happen? And how did he take over the ministry?" Snape said, he was listening rapidly, like they were two adults discussing something important.

"I think my son told you, but you killed Dumbledore. Something Voldemort was never able to do. You showed them all that you were on their side, and showed the order that you betrayed them. We had lost all hope, I mean Dumbledore was the reason the ministry was still standing, the reason that Voldemort was never really able to truly take over, with him gone, we were done." I paused. I decided to skip the Horcruxes for now. " Dumbledore left me, Ron and Hermione a mission, I'll tell you more about that at the meeting, anyway, Dumbledore arranged his death with you ,months before, it was all part of his grand master plan. You were always on our side. You still helped our side. You gave Voldemort the necessary information, but helped us. Well the ministry really needed Dumbledore. Death Eaters put Pius Thicknesse under the Imperius curse and killed Scrimengour, who would take over for Fudge. He controlled the Ministry. Me, Ron and Hermione were lucky to have made it out alive." I finished.

Finally, I thought. I could make peace with Snape. I could tell him how thankful I am for him. But of course, I can never do what I want.

Just as I was about to tell him how I felt about everything, about the memories I saw, Hermione walked in.

"Yes, I think we are lucky" she said adding on to the comment I had said earlier. "Hello Professor Sanpe" She said politely.

Hermione now looked at me. "I have been working in experimental charms all day and night, they don't know if they can fix it, but they do have a future traveling prototype that you can try. They are going to put the finishing touches on it and have it to you in a week. No promises though." She said in all seriousness.

"Did you talk to Kingsley?" I asked.

"Yes I did. He said that he trusts you and me to handle the situation." She said.

Well of course he does. Me, Hermione and Ron had all the leeway in the world at the Ministry. I swear I could murder some guy, and they would say, 'oh well, even you can make mistakes, now can you do this paperwork for it?'

"What a surprise" I muttered. She ignored me.

"well I have tons of paperwork to do, are the kids up by any chance?" She asked.

"Only Teddy." I said.

"Well I will come back later with another update. Are you going to talk to the order today?"

"I plan on it. They are calling an emergency meeting just for me." I said

"Well I don't think the kids should hear all of it…" She trailed off.

This is where me and Hermione disagreed. I thought they deserved to know most of it. They learned it in school anyway.

"Oh alright" She said seeing my expression. "But try not to be to graphic." and with that she disappeared again.

"Okay where were we? Oh yea, the memories." I said.

I spent the better part of the next half hour explaining every memory. I started with how I ended up with the memories. Explaining how I could do nothing to save him. I told him how I watched the memories. How they were about my mother, and him. I told him about, after seeing the one memory, me and Aunt Petunia were on speaking terms. I told him how he helped me all along, with the sword, and everything that happened. I explained how I realized that he loved my mum. At that point he paled and looked away. I told him how after watching those memories I realized I had to die. I then paused. I debated whether to go further, but in the end it was easier to continue.

Snape by this point was looking down at the floor. I continued anyway. Explaining everything with Dumbledore, the stone, and seeing who he saw. He waved down Snapes comments, it was easier to go on without them. I then explained to him about how much I respected him. His head bolted up.

"You told your son what?" He asked. His voice was a whisper.

"I told him you were one of the bravest men I ever knew. which is the truth." Said making sure he knew that I truly believed that.

"I still don't understand." He said. "Why someone as ego-" I cut him off right there.

"I'm not doing this today. I know the truth, I know why you hated my dad, and you know what you had every right to. I also knew some of it was fueled from jealousy. Don't take it out on me. I saw the memories, I know what you did for me. I know what you continue to do in this time period." I stated I was not going to take it from him.

Snape did not speak another word. At that Al walked into the room. I should have locked the door, I thought. Too late now though.

"Dad, is Sirius up yet?" He asked innocently.

"Not that I know of why?" I was suspicious.

"Well, we wanted to make him a cup a tea when he woke up, to thank him for letting us stay here." He said.

I knew damn well that something would go into that drink, but with the looming order meeting, and Snape being Snape, he didn't really care.

"I'll be sure to tell you when he gets up." I said. I got up and left Snape with his thoughts, leaving a very confused Al in the room.

I walked back into the kitchen and Molly gave me a warm cup of tea. Remus eyed me almost trying to figure out how it went.

"Snape is still his normal self." I said. Remus gave me a knowing smile and Teddy was laughing so hard he almost fell off his chair.

"Well Teddy, maybe I should tell Hermione about Vic, I'm sure she would tell everyone back home."

With that he shut up, and me and Remus laughed. If this would only last, no chaos…..

But upstairs, the plan was complete, Snapes hair was taken off the couch he had been sitting on, love potion brewed and they were all set for the order meeting, they just needed the right moment…..

**A/N: Okay I know I said would update on Christmas, but I was very busy installing a new Tv and watching special features on the Harry Potter and the Half blood prince DVD I got. So tell me what you think. As much as I looked forward to reading this chapter, I got very blocked. I know its long and I kind of went off track, and Snape didn't talk much, but I think he was in shock. Next chapter is the girls waking up, a little on the prank, and the start of the order meeting. **


	11. The Prank

**A/N read the note at the bottom, I have a question for you guys**

The plan was set. Really I was proud of our little group. That morning, when Rose and Lily woke up, they decided it would be fun and began to help us. So everything was about to be set in motion, and I for one could not wait.

The plan was that Dad and Uncle Ron would act completely normal and help Uncle Fred and George distract Sirius. Really it was for the best. Lily would try to engage herself in a conversation with Snape, just so he won't notice anything. Then there was me, Rose, Hugo and Al left. Hugo was supposed to be talking to Remus, but Teddy wouldn't shut his trap. So now we had a problem, and I had to fix before going downstairs.

"Why don't we just have Hugo and Al distract Dad? I mean our dad by the way, like future dad" Lily offered. "Or if Aunt Hermione comes then Hugo can distract her"

"Yea but they will be talking to the order the whole time." I said.

"But not during Dinner, beforehand I mean." Lily said winking.

"You know, sometimes Lils you are a genius" I said in utter amazement

"Yea James, I think it's because I think before I speak." She said as everyone started to laugh.

"Oh shut it, okay let's go over the plan one mor-" I started

"We get it mate" Uncle George cut in

"Yea this is not our first prank" Uncle Fred pointed out

"Okay whatever" I said. " Let's do this, now Rose you have the potion set up right?" I asked as we started to walk downstairs to the kitchen.

Walking down the stairways in this house was not fun. There was creeping things lining every wall in this damn house, and as much as the past was fun, I could deal without living in something that looked similar to Borgin and Burkes.

"Yes James for the last time, everything is set, now are you sure you don't want me to offer the tea to him?" She asked

She had been on to this all day. She kept going on about how Sirius would now it was a trick, and that I was probably similar to my grandfather in my pranking ways, and he would pick it automatically, but would Rose handle it right? I mean she is definitely not the pranking type, and she is still furious with me. How was I supposed to know she would be upset if I tried to hex her boyfriend? I was trying to protect her. Well I could give them a shot-

"Hello?" Rose said trying to get my attention.

"You sure you can handle it?" I asked, in defeat. It was better that I oversaw everything, and fixed any problems that took place. Me and Fred got into a problem like this once. You see Louis usually watched out for us, but we didn't want him to know what we were up to, so he had no clue what we were doing. Well everything started to go wrong, and no one was able to jump in and fix it….and well McGonagall is scary when she is mad.

"Yes James, I can handle it." She said.

"Fine I need to oversee everything anyway, in case one of you gets in trouble, I can take the blame. I have a sob story all planned out." I said sighing. I would take the blame, and get out of it better than any of them. Hugo didn't have the crying skill mastered yet, though he could look more innocent then me, but his stories had loopholes in them. Me, Fred and Louis knew how to cover our loopholes over the years, especially because Mum and Dad grew up with Uncle Fred and George.

"It better be good." She warned before she walked into the kitchen. I for one, hoped that they would believe it. This prank could go terribly wrong, and we had to have everything precise.

So now sitting at the table, the plan was in motion. Uncle Fred and George were in deep conversation with Sirius about some prank, where he talked about his school days, which distracted him easily. Dad and Uncle Ron were looking out for Remus catching on, and listening to Sirius intently, asking question about grandpa at all the right moments. Sometimes I wonder why dad was never a prankster, he was damn good at it. Now over to Lily, who was trying desperately to talk to Snape, really, I felt bad for her.

"Professor Snape?" I heard her ask tentatively

"Yes?" He drawled.

"I was just wondering while I was here if you could help me with something. You see Potions is one of my best subjects, other than Charms of course, but I am trying to do a rather tricky essay at the moment for the holidays, I like getting them done, and well Mum and dad are dead awful at Potions and…" She dragged on looking innocent.

"I am not here to teach, don't you have a whole family of smart people at home to help you?" He sneered

"Well you see, Uncle Percy and Aunt Hermione would either drown on, or tell me to follow the book, and the book is not always right. And you Know Uncle Ron and Uncle George, they're worse than dad. I could ask others, but you could explain it better then Teddy! And Teddy can explain everything, so can dad, but he has work, and is lucky he can do the potions much less explain them. I just figured you could help me out. Your portrait always helps me" She said giving the pouty face.

My sister was and evil genius, and well yea his portrait doesn't mind her much, especially cause she complains about me the whole time, he enjoys that.

"I suppose I could help a little." He answered slowly.

Phew, my worries were over. She was now going into deep conversation with him about some potion I couldn't be bothered with. Hopes are that she can keep him that way for awhile. Al and Hugo were in deep conversation with Future dad and Dumbledore and McGonagall. They seemed to be talking about old times at school, and what Al and Hugo get into now. Probably talking about me somehow I thought. Everything was set, dinner in full swing. We decided after Lily said at dinner, to wait till they were just starting to clear things, to get him tea, right before the meeting started, but by then everyone was able to do their role. Still al in deep conversation, Rose went up to Sirius.

"Can I make you some tea? Mum taught me a special recipe, and always said that you would like it." She said sweetly. God, first Lily, now her. I might have the mind, but they have the innocence me and Fred always needed, and were losing in Louis. That's one of the reasons Hugo has been helping loads more. The innocence perfect. Pretty devious mind too.

"Sure why the hell not?" He asked, in a brilliant mood. Remus looked weary at him, but lucky for us shook it off. Probably because it was Rose. Thank god I went with Rose. I watched as she went over and carefully started to make the tea. The potion was no longer in a WWW bottle, but a different bottle we transfigured to look like a sweetener or flavor mix. She made the tea, and slowly added the potion. It was go time. Lily was still talking as was everyone else. I was more worried about Lily now more than anyone. Snape would notice, of all the people in this room. Dad was reliving his old life, Sirius was reminiscing, and Remus was talking to his future son. I watched him closely, but as I was watching Snape, I looked at Dumbledore, who was now chuckling softly to himself. That bloody old bat would notice, I thought bitterly. Though, now Rose was giving Sirius the tea, and Dumbledore was not stopping her. I take the old Bat comment back, he is awesome.

The perfect plan, executed perfectly. I was so proud. Sirius slowly took a sip of the tea, and then started to take another, and now was downing it in big gulps. Oh yea, the new version of the love potion makes you want to drink more once you get a taste. Ha! His face, he went from normal Sirius, to this smiley love sick idiot. Remus was the first to notice.

He seemed to be thinking over in his head everything he had saw that night, and finally looking at me, realized what we had done.

Sirius was going over to Remus now. Sirius was whispering in Remus' ear.

"Well if you feel that way Sirius, go and tell him" Remus said smirking, going along with us on the plan. I knew he was good for something.

Sirius walked over to Snape, and sat literally on his lap. Stared into his eyes, and began to open his mouth, which no good could come of.

"Oh my dear Snivellus" He started, acting like Romeo from Romeo and Juliet (Don't ask, Aunt Hermione makes us do a lot of weird crap) "You are the cauldron to my potion. Without you, I would not be complete, oh will you please be with me?" He said giving him puppy dog eyes (Like that's too hard for a dog!)

Snape looked absolutely horrified. Dad looked like he was between laughing and mad. More amused than anything though. And the prankers were looking on the perfect plan with glee. It worked! Well we could pull one over on a marauder, then we could do anything now. Too bad Fred's not here to see it. Well, some pictures wouldn't hurt…better yet, I will save the memory.

Sirius was now attempting to kiss him. It was sort of scary to watch. Snape was frozen in his seat, while Sirius was murmuring I love you baby against his skin

"Black get off me you dog!" Snape said getting back to his senses

"But Sev! I love you! More than girls! More than pranks! More than all my friends!" He said groveling on his knees now. "Please be mine! Run off into the sunset with me!" He was yelling as Snape tried to get out of the room. Well we could not have that. I took out my wand and muttered a locking spell on the door.

"Oh your wand is so nice Sev, I just want it so bad." Sirius was now saying, crawling on the floor, pulling the hem of Snapes robes. Uncle Fred, George, Ron and Dad were all toppling out of their seats laughing. Even McGonagall had cracked a grin, while the adults tried not to laugh.

Snape looked sick almost. I really should stop it, but it was too funny. Oh wait until Sirius found out what we did…..wait his face would be even better when he found out! I gave Rose this look, and she took out the antidote, and gave it to me. I went over to Sirius and tried to get him off the floor.

"Sirius, do you love him? Cause if you do, then you need to drink this for him to love you too." I told him

He nodded and drunk it in one gulp, and slowly came back to his senses and realized he was on the floor, trying to kiss Snape robes. He stood up fast, and backed away slowly with a horrified look on his face.

"Moony" He croaked

"Yes Padfoot?" Remus asked amused

"What the bloody hell did have to drink? And what the bloody hell did I do?" He asked very slowly.

"Well Sirius, I didn't know you thought of Snape as your soul mate, though I think he already has a soul mate." Remus said smirking.

Sirius looked disgusted, and then his eyes widened.

"You found out?" He asked

"Yes I'll tell you later, but I want to know when you started to love Snape and call him Sev" Remus asked.

"Those little devils gave me a love potion!" Sirius yelled.

"Not any love potion Sirius" I said "Specially made at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes"

"Yes, a galleon a bottle." Teddy added.

They all looked at him strangely

"Hey I am part Marauder" He said defensively

"Hey I'm you godson, don't call me a little devil." Dad said

Sirius looked outraged, and the next ten minutes were filled with laughter at his face, until Aunt Hermione showed up with a time-turner in her hands.

"I got it Harry, you guys can go back!" She said, looking joyful.

**A/N Sorry for the long wait, but I am trying to end it. The plan for them is next chapter to have brief talk with the order, and to go back. But when they stand up after traveling, they are not going to be home. I would love to do a sequel, so that's what I will do. So stayed tune. I wanted to make the pranking chapter perfect, so I waited until I was in the right mood to write it. Thank you to amazing readers and reviewers! Please, in the reviews, leave a place were you would like to see them end up! In was thinking sometime with Umbridge, you can think about a time from there. Like maybe when Dumbledore is gone? Or when they first start Dumbledores army? Maybe during the Christmas holidays? Maybe they can show up in Dumbledores office when Fudge is trying to arrest him? Or maybe a time I cant think of right now? Tell me what you think. Then maybe they can bounce around a little. Hehe, I love these kind of stories! Read and Remember your reviews!**


	12. Chapter 12

**a/n: okay its been a REALLY REALY REALLY REALLY long time since I've updated. Honestly, I started to not like this story, or what I did with it th9inking I could do better. But everyone who reviewed and followd the story, has made me decide to finish it. Better yet, I forgot I made the ending I did. **

"You have it?" Dad asked.

"Well yes and no. They figured out what they need to do…but you have to stay the rest of today until the glitches are worked out. You can leave tomorrow after breakfast." Aunt Hermione said talking fast like normal.

"Okay want to help me with this Order Meeting?" Dad asked.

"I guess. So where to start?" Aunt Hermione asked.

"How about with a troll?" Teddy asked slyly.

"How about I tell Molly?" Dad retorted.

"I don't care. Troll time." Teddy said eagerly.

Dad sighed and started his story.

"Well, I guess you could say everything started with a troll…"

From there he went through everything he did to get the Sorcerers stone and I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I mean yeah I knew a lot about dads life but this was amazing! Illegal dragons? Detention in the Forest? Trap doors and three headed dogs? It was so bloody cool!

Next we went through dads second year. Sirius and Remus seemed to listen more then anyone, probably having no clue what had happened. So basically it was blah blah blah…..Slytherins heir….blah blah blah….Polyjuice potion…..interruption of anger from Snape…..Sirius shuddering from earlier….Chamber of Secrets…..Basilisk…..saving mum… and on it went.

Time to rescue Sirius, reliving through his time in the graveyard, Battle at the Deparment of Mysteries, Voldemorts Horcruxes and more until everyone was hanging on his ever last word.

"…Then we had to find the Horcruxes. It was a long year full of stuff that's not really important but eventually we found ourselves with another horcrux destroyed, two down for us, on we robbed from Gringotts-"

"You robbed Gringotts!?" Half the room erupted.

"Right into Bellatrix Lestranges vault." Aunt Hermione said with a smile.

"Well we found ourselves with one to destroy, one we knew was in Hogwarts, the snake and then the path was clear." Dad continued.

"So we went to Hogwarts, and we fought a battle and won. The Horcruxes gone, Voldemort dead and that's all you really need to know." He finished.

"Questions?"

"Is that when we die?" Remus asked pointing to himself and Tonks.

"What!" Sirius erupted. "No you two will live and be there for your son and everything will be okay….and…."

"This is why they shouldn't be here!" Aunt Hermione yelled at dad.

"What? Oh come on what we would have done to have listened in on this meeting. I censored a lot because of them-"

"But this is serious stuff! Stuff they shouldn't have to know about!"

"Hermione like it or not they need to know why the prophet follows all of their parents around. Why they don't have their Uncle Fred, why their namesakes are gone….They needed to hear it and its better this way."

"Really? Sirius looks like he would give himself to Voldemort right now if given the chance to save Remus and Tonks….I mean it was hard to lose them….really hard…" Aunt Hermione started to choke up. "I'm so sorry its just, I haven't had to relive these things in 25 years."

"None of us have. But it happened. Yes Remus you both died in the Final Battle…"

Dad continued answering questions for a long time and Aunt Hermione soon rejoined him, the outburst left out of mind.

Soon it was bedtime and we all went to our rooms once more.

The next morning seemed to be nerve raking. Aunt Hermione popped up again with a time-turner, and dad started goodbyes. I went over to Sirius.

"It was great to meet one of my namesakes and idols." I say fast.

He smiled and pulled me into a hug. "Cause havoc for Minnie. Probably misses me too much. It might break her heart if she doesn't have mayhem"

"Will do." I said smiling and went over to Uncle Fred and George.

Harry POV

I first walked to Snape, knowing he would be going. He ushered me once again into the other room.

"Goodbye Potter" He said holding out his hand. I took it cautiously, at a loss for words.

"I hope you don't think too badly of me-"

"Listen. I will never like you. You will never like me. But I do respect you and I know deep down you want me anything but dead. I can live like that. It's not going to stop me from thinking you are the bravest man I ever knew because it's the truth and-" at that moment Al walked in the room.

"Professor Snape?" He asked timidly. "Well you see….James has started I met my namesake and he thinks I am great rant and I just thought I would say goodbye to you too. I would also like to say from what I know, I am proud to be named after you." He finished bravely.

I had to say my kid had guts. I saw Sanpe look at him in shock and then ushered him to across the room for a chat. I walked to Remus and Tonks, who were saying goodbye to Teddy.

"We will always love you." Tonks was saying through tears.

Remus pulled me to the side.

"I forgive you Harry. Teddy told me that we had a disagreement and you were never sure…."

I have to say at this moment I am almost in tears. I gave Remus a huge hug, wishing to tell him that I wished he was still here.

"Thank you Harry." He said when I let go. "For my son."

"Anytime. He was practice for when James came along." I said smiling.

I then went over to Sirius and we kind of knew there was nothing left to say. We discussed it last night, but his hug was enough to tell me everything I needed to know.

"I don't blame you and never will." I hugged him tighter and he gave me a pat on the shoulder when he released.

Everyone was waiting now for me and Hermione had tears in her eyes still from her goodbyes. Fred came to me and whispered in my ear.

"Take care of Gin." And gave me a clap on the shoulder.

Hermione was to take her own time-turner back and the rest of us used the prototype.

I set it and started to spin. Needless to say opening my eyes was anything but pleasant. The hospital wing with one Dolores Umbridge hovering over you because you passed out and have been here for an hour while your son has supposedly tried to tear up the school is not a very nice sight.

**A/N: I want to say a HUGE THANK YOU to everyone who followed/favorite and reviewed this story. I know its been a long time, and I basically had given up on this story. But I'm back, with a perfect sequel ready to go. This story is now DONE.**

**I'm busier than ever with school now, but I miss writing, and being able to be a part of this great Harry Potter Fanfiction world with the best readers ever. **

**Once more thank you, and check out my other new story, A Rebel with A Cause, a story about Malfoy during his 7****th**** year.**


End file.
